Le Klaine de Facebook
by LovelyGame
Summary: La bande de Glee est sur Facebook ! AU après Furt. Klaine. Rated T pour être sûr. Beaucoup de Warbler-ness. /TRADUCTION\
1. Piratage

**N/T** : Coucou mes lecteurs ! Et oui, je suis déjà de retour avec une autre fic'. Mais celle-ci n'est pas écrite de ma main, je l'ai seulement traduite. (avec l'accord de l'auteur, bien évidemment.) C'est une fic de Sweet-Porcelain16. Elle contient, actuellement, 18 chapitres et n'est pas terminée. Vous pouvez la lire en originale ici : www . fanfiction s / 7408531 / 1 / Klaine - s - Facebook et trouver le profil de l'auteur ici : www . fanfiction u / 3008212 / (enlevez les espaces ;)

**Disclaimer :** Là, rien ne m'appartient. Même pas l'histoire.

**N/A :** Okay. Une fiction Facebook. Je n'ai jamais essayé avant aujourd'hui… J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Juste quelques petits détails : AU à partir de Furt.

Warblers : Nick et Jeff sont hétéros, (contrairement à la plupart des fanfics) tout le temps ensemble (comme dans la plupart des fics) et complètement fous. Ils shippent Klaine. Fortement.

Wes et David sont aussi hétéros, meilleurs amis mais ils sont Canon!Wevid, non Fanfic!Wevid.  
Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas encore ensembles mais ils sont meilleurs amis.

Après, il y a Thad, Trent, Cameron (basé du Cameron du Glee Project) et pleins d'autres. Profitez !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** est maintenant ami avec **Blaine Anderson**, **Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval** et **10 autres personnes**.

**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson** et **4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

00000000000000000000000000

**Mercedes Jones** à **Kurt Hummel** : Tu me manques, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**, **Finn Hudson** et** 9 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu me manques aussi, 'Cedes ! :( Et tout les New Directions aiment ce post… Je me sens aimé.

**Noah « Puck »Puckerman** : Tu devrais te sentir aimé, mec.

**Quinn Fabray** : Oui, tu nous manques. Et on t'aime.

**Finn Hudson** : Tu me manques aussi !

**Kurt Hummel** : Merci à tous ! Et Finn, je vis avec toi. Je ne dois pas te manquer ! )

**Mercedes Jones** : Ton garçon a l'air de bien s'occuper de toi.

**Santana Lopez** : Oui, toi, le gars, tu lis ça ? Fais attention à Kurt, okay ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Ce n'est pas _mon gars_.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je le ferais. C'est incroyable de voir combien vous l'aimez tous.

**Jeff Sterling** : Autant que toi, tu l'aimes, Blaine ! ;)

**Nick Duval** : Ouais. Hey, Hey Jeff !

**Jeff Sterling** : Oui, Nick ?

**Nick Duval** : Penses-tu à ce que je pense ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Ca dépend à quoi tu penses, mon ami.

**Nick Duval** : Je viens pour parler du Projet Klaine.

**Jeff Sterling** : Oki Dokie. :)

**Blaine Anderson** : …. Ils sont partis ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Je crois.

**Mercedes Jones** : Qu'est-ce Klaine ?

**Nick Duval** : C'est le nom du couple que forment Kurt et Blaine !

**Jeff Sterling** : Oui, comme « Zanessa »* ;)

**Kurt Hummel** : Nous ne sommes pas un couple !

**Quinn Fabray** : De plus, « Zanessa » n'est plus d'actualité…

**Blaine Anderson** : Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis…

0000000000000000000000000000 

**Blaine Anderson** : J'aime Kurt Hummel. Il est incroyable et beau et magnifique et JE L'AIME. Je rêve de l'embrasser. Beaucoup.

**Kurt Hummel** : …

**Blaine Anderson** : Et bien, c'est vrai. Et aussi, Nick et Jeff sont les meilleurs amis jamais vus.

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh. Piratage de compte**. Ok.

**Blaine Anderson** : Non, il n'y a aucun piratage. JE T'AIME KURT ! (et Nick)

**Blaine Anderson** : Et Jeff.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ferme là, Jeff. Tu viens de tout ruiner !

**Blaine Anderson** : NICK ! Tu viens de tout ruiner en disant mon nom ! smh…

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui, parce-que nous ne l'aurions jamais deviné que c'était un piratage de toute façon… *Sarcasme*

**Wes Montgomery** : Vraiment les gars ?

0000000000000000000000000

**Mercedes Jones** à **Kurt Hummel** : Kuuuuuuuurt ! Où est tuuuuuuu ?

**Tina Cohen Chang** aime.

**Tina Cohen Chang** : Oui Kurt ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la maison ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Je crois que je vais rester à Dalton….

**Mercedes Jones** : :(

**Tina Cohen Chang** : :(

**Blaine Anderson** : :)

0000000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson** : Désolé pour le piratage de compte, **Kurt Hummel**.

**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** et **une autre personne** aiment.

**Jeff Sterling** : Quel piratage ? *visage d'innocent*

**Nick Duval** : Je ne me souviens d'aucun piratage…

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est pas grave.

**Nick Duval** : Mince. Il a changé son mot de passe. Jeff ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Oui Nick ?

**Nick Duval** : Mission trouver-son-mot-de-passe ?

**19 personnes** aiment.

**Jeff Sterling** : Bien sûr. :)

0000000000000000000000000000 

_5 minutes plus tard._

0000000000000000000000000000 

**Blaine Anderson** : Ca n'a pas été dur. Quel mot de passe intéressant… Je crois que** Kurt Hummel** l'aimerait beaucoup. :)

**Nick Duval** et** Jeff Sterling** aiment.

**Blaine Anderson** : Amusons-nous… ;)

**Blaine « Qui Aime Kurt Hummel » Anderson** : Ok, qui a changé mon nom ?

**Nick Duval** et **Jeff Sterling** aiment.

**Blaine « Qui Aime Kurt Hummel » Anderson** : Et pourquoi ma photo de profil est une photo avec Kurt… décorée avec des cœurs ?

**Kurt Hummel** : OhMonDieu. C'est bizarre.

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt. Nick et Jeff m'ont piraté… :(

**Nick Duval** : Oui. Son mot de passe était….

**Jeff Sterling** : *roulement de tambour*

**Nick Duval** : KurtHummel !

**Blaine « Qui Aime Kurt Hummel » Anderson** : N'était _pas_ !

**Wes Montgomery** : En fait, Blaine, ce l'était. J'étais, malheureusement, avec Nick et Jeff quand ils t'ont piraté…

**Kurt Hummel** : Bien. C'est encore plus bizarre.

**Nick Duval** : Tortue bizarre !

**Jeff Sterling** : Girafe bizarre !

**David Thompson** : Je tiens compte du fait que Blaine n'a pas changé son nom ni sa photo de profil…

000000000000000000000000000

**N/A** : Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je ne sais pas si je dois rajouter des chapitres. Reviews, les gars xx

**N/T** : Donc, voilà le premier chapitre. Je tiens à dire que je suis contente de commencer cette traduction. J'ai lu cette fic' il y a quelques semaines et j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. Je tiens à m'excuser des fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Et aussi, si il y en a qui remarque des fautes de traductions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ;) Vous pouvez mettre vos reviews, que j'enverrais à l'auteur, ici !

*Pour ceux qui ne saurait pas (parce-que je ne le savais pas avant cette fiction), Zanessa est le nom du couple de Zac Efron et Vanessa Hudgens.

**Alors, le mot d'origine est « frape ». Après quelques recherches, j'ai vu que c'était en fait un mélange de « rape » (viol) et « Facebook ». J'en ai donc tenu compte que c'était un piratage.


	2. Redvines

**N/T :** Coucou tout le monde ! Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer de tenir un bon rythme de publication. (pour une fois dans ma vie) Par contre, ce sera après les vacances. Là, ce sont les vacances (pour moi), les chapitres arriveront plus vite ) J'aimerais remercier Behh, Klaine4you, Rivera Jr et Sassy Klaine pour avoir mis cette histoire en favori. Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi, Ecila-b, Mizugachi, Pcindy20.08, Rivera Jr, Sassy Klaine, Voracity666 et justmoi59 pour l'avoir mis en alert. Et aussi Klaine's Love, Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi et justmoi59 pour leurs reviews ! Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

**N/A : **Hey ! Ok, j'adore les Warblers. Donc, il y a beaucoup de Warbler-ness dans ce chapitre J Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de mettre des références de A Very Potter Musical… *regard penaud* (Disclaimer : Est-ce que je ressemble à Ryan Murphy ? Je n'ai pas Glee. Ou AVPM/S ou d'autre choses.) Profitez !

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **: Donc… Que faites-vous ? Je m'ennuie.

**Mercedes Jones** aime.

**Mercedes Jones** : Avec **Sam Evans**.

**Sam Evans** : Avec **Mercedes Jones**.

**Kurt Hummel** : *roulement des yeux*

**Rachel Berry** : Avec **Finn Hudson**

**Finn Hudson** aime.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Sortie avec **Mike Chang**.

**Mike Chang** : Yeahh ! :)

**Kurt Hummel **: *soupir* Tout le monde est avec son copain/sa copine….

**Blaine Anderson **: Kurt, viens avec moi ! :)

**Jeff Sterling**,** Nick Duval** et **10 autres personnes** aiment.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je me sens populaire….

**Kurt Hummel **: J'arrive tout de suite ! )

**Wes Montgomery** : Péniblement inconscients…

**Kurt Hummel **: Ou quoi, puis-je demander ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Oh, rien…

**Nick Duval** : Rien du tout…

00000000000000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel** : Dans la chambre de Blaine Anderson ! :)

**Santana Lopez**,** Noah « Puck » Puckerman** et **20 autres personnes** aiment.

**Santana Lopez** : Wanky !

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : Vas-y, Hummel !

**Kurt Hummel** : *roulement des yeux*

00000000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson** : On ne peut pas juste aller à Pigfarts*. C'est SUR MARS ! On a besoin d'une fusée !

**Kurt Hummel** et **6 autres personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel **: Déconnecte-toi de Facebook, le geek )

**Thad Harwood **: Qu'est-ce que le diable fait là ?

**Nick Duval** : Je veux Hermione Granger !

**Jeff Sterling** : Et une fusée.

**David Thompson**: I'm falling in love,**

**Thad Harwood** : Falling in love,

**Blaine Anderson** : Falling in LOVE,

**Cameron Davis** : With Hermione Granger !

**Thad Harwood** : Dangerrrrrrrrr !

**Wes Montgomery** : De quoi parlez-vous les gars ?

**Jeff Sterling **: Chanson préférée de Aimee Mann à trois. Un, deux, trois…

**Nick Duval **: Redvines !***

**Jeff Sterling** : Redvines !

**Nick Duval** : Type préféré de vignes qui ne sont pas vertes.

**Jeff Sterling** : Redvines !

**Nick Duval** : Redvines !

**Jeff Sterling** : Manière préféré de dire "Redvines" dans un accent allemand.

**Nick Duval** : Redvines !

**Jeff Sterling **: Redvines !

**Nick Duval** : OH MON DIEU !

**Jeff Sterling** : Où étais-tu durant ma vie ?

**Nick Duval **: Oh, juste dans le placard, en dessous des escaliers.

**Jeff Sterling **: C'est tellement cool !

**Blaine Anderson **: En fait, je crois que tu vas trouver ça totalement génial !****

**Wes Montgomery** : C'est absurde !

**Cameron Davis** : Tu es absurde !

**Wes Montgomery **: Quoi ? Redis le moi dans mes yeux !

**Cameron David** : Tu es absurde !

**Wes Montgomery **: C'était bien dans mes yeux, Cameron !

**Thad Harwood **: Weeees ! Tu étais supposé dire : « Mais c'est absurde ! » !

**Wes Montgomery** : Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas dit. Bref, de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler les gars ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Techniquement, Wes, on ne parle pas. On est en train taper.

**Wes Montgomery** : Immature.

**David Thompson** : *roulement des yeux*

**Blaine Anderson** : Hey, David, c'est le truc de Kurt ça !

**Wes Montgomery **: Bien. De quoi tapez vous les gars ?

**Blaine Anderson **: *gloups*

**Thad Harwood **: *gloups*

**Cameron Davis** : *gloups*

**Nick Duval** : *gloups*

**Jeff Sterling** : *gloups*

**David Thompson** : *gloups*

**Wes Montgomery** : Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, les gars.

**Thad Harwood **: Les Poufsouffles ***** sont particulièrement des bons chercheurs !

**Cameron Davis **: Qui pourrait être un Poufsouffle ?

**Thad Harwood** : *s'assoit doucement*

**Wes Montgomery** : Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez, s'il vous plaît ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Bien, si tu demandes si gentiment…

**Jeff Sterling** : A Verry Potter Musical******, bien sûr.

**Nick Duval** : Et A Verry Potter Sequel*******.

**Jeff Sterling** : Oui, de ça aussi.

**Thad Harwood **: C'est juste le meilleur show Youtube de tout les temps.

**Wes Montgomery** : Oh, allez, ça ne peut pas être si bien…

**Cameron Davis** : *gloups* Ok. On va te prouver que tu as tord.

**Blaine Anderson **: Ok, tout le monde. Toute personne qui voit ce post et qui aime AVPM/S doit aimer ce commentaire, ok ? Toute personne de Dalton, McKinley, Crawford ou juste… toute personne. Aidez-nous à prouver à Wes qu'il a tord. )

**1202 personnes** aiment.

**Nick Duval** : *fait un bruit de trompette* HA ! Qui est stupide maintenant ? TOI !

**15 personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel** :…. Vous êtes complètements fous !

**Wes Montgomery** aime.

* * *

N/T : Voilà, c'était le deuxième chapitre ! Ce chapitre est bourré de références à AVPM/S, alors si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous allez juste prendre tout nos petits Warblers pour des fous x) Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir ça. Vous pourrez facilement le trouver sur Youtube. Sinon, pour les notes culturelles :

* Référence à AVPM.

** J'ai laissé ce passage en anglais, vu que c'est une partie d'une chanson. En français, ça donnerait : « Je tombe amoureux, Je tombe amoureux, Je tombe AMOUREUX, d'Hermione Granger ! ». Bon, en anglais, ça le fait plus quand même ) Une référence à AVPM.

*** Encore une référence à AVPM. Les Redvines sont des bonbons américains. Je n'ai jamais goûté alors je ne peux pas vous dire si c'est bon mais Ron et Harry d'AVPM aiment beaucoup ça x)

**** Référence à AVPM. Le « totalement génial » fait référence au « Totally Awesome » de la chanson : « Get Back to Hogwarts ! ».

***** Référence à Harry Potter. Les Poufsouffles sont les personnes étant dans la maison Poufsouffle, une des quatres maisons de Poudlard.

****** A Verry Potter Musical = le show dont parle en gros tout le chapitre.

******* A Verry Potter Sequel = le second show dont parle en gros tout le chapitre.

Voilà, comme d'habitude, si vous remarquez des fautes que ce soit dans mon français ou dans la traduction, n'hésitez pas ;) Et même chose pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas ! ;)


	3. Mr Bangy

**Voici le 3ème chapitre. Un chapitre vraiment adorable question Klaine. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui me follow, follow l'histoire ou me favorise, favorise l'histoire ou encore me mettent des reviews ! Merci beaucoup, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : Soirée entre mecs avec **Finn Hudson** ! Mais on s'ennuie. **Kurt Hummel**, **Sam Evans**, **Mike Chang**, **Artie Abrams**… Vous voulez nous rejoindre ?

**Finn Hudson**, **Kurt Hummel** et **3 autres personnes** aiment.

**Sam Evans** : Bien sûr :) Je suis en route, mec.

**Kurt Hummel** : Moi ? Vraiment ? *excité*

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : Kurt, mec, pourquoi ne t'inviterais-je pas ? Tout les autres gars des ND viennent…

**Kurt Hummel** : Mais je ne fais plus parti des ND maintenant… Et je pensais que tu ne me prenais pas vraiment pour un « gars » en fait…

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : Mec. Je sais que t'es un gars. Maintenant viens, et fais toi battre à COD*.

**Mike Chang** : Oui, je viens :)

**Blaine Anderson** : Kuuuurt ! Ne m'abandonnes pas avec ces personnes étranges que j'appelle mes amis….

**Kurt Hummel** aime.

**Kurt Hummel** : Désolé Blaine… Je vais y aller et battre ces mecs à COD. Ensuite, je viendrais te sauver de Wes et de son addiction à son marteau.

**Wes Montgomery** : Bang Bang BANG !

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

**Kurt Hummel** : en train de battre **Noah « Puck » Puckerman** à COD. Wow.

**Blaine Anderson** aime.

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : La chance du débutant.

**Sam Evans** : Nan, mec. Tu es juste nul. On te bat tous.

**Finn Hudson :** C'est vrai.

**Artie Abrams**: Preach !

**Mike Chang** : Tu es le dernier, Puck…

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : Chuuut ! Maintenant le monde entier le sait !

**Blaine Anderson** : Allez Kurt !

**Noah « Puck » Puckerman** : *ricanements envers Blaine*

**Blaine Anderson** : Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

**Finn Hudson** : Parce-que tu es totalement sur Kurt. Et que tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Mec.

**Kurt Hummel** : Merci Blaine ! Finn, Puck, je choisis d'ignorer vos commentaires.

**Sam Evans** : *toussotement* Inconscient. *toussotement*

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Blaine Anderson** : **Kurt Hummel** me manque.

**Kurt Hummel** aime.

**Nick Duval** : *fond devant cette adorabilité**

**Jeff Sterling** : Et tu dis que tu n'as pas envie de lui, Blaine…

**Blaine Anderson** : Mais **Wes Montgomery** est en train de me taper sur la tête avec son marteau !

**Wes Montgomery** : Bang Bang BANG !

**Mr. Bangy **aime.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ohmondieu, Wes. Tu as appelé ton marteau Mr. Bangy.

**Nick Duval** : Et tu lui as créé un compte Facebook.

**Jeff Sterling :** *se tape la tête*

**Wes Montgomery** : Ajoutez-le dans vos amis. **Mr. Bangy **est seul.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je ne serais jamais jamais jamais aussi bas que pour ajouter un MARTEAU sur Facebook. Vraiment.

**Jeff Sterling**, **Nick Duval** et **5 autres** aiment.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

**Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval,** **Jeff Sterling** et **4 autres personnes** sont maintenant amis avec 

**Wes Montgomery** aime.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

**Cameron Davis** : Ok, j'ai un jeu. Tout le monde doit changer son nom de famille en la chose qu'ils aiment le plus au monde. Pour un jour. **Kurt Hummel**, est-ce que tu peux demander aux New Directions de le faire aussi ? Et après, nous devons commenter sur ce statut.

**Kurt Hummel** et **19 autres personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel** : Bien sûr. Mais est-ce qu'on peut avoir un exemple ?

**Jeff Sterling** : Par exemple, Blaine serait…

**Nick Duval** : Blaine Kurt.

**Blaine Anderson** : Oh, vraiment marrant, les gars.

**Cameron Davis** : Ok… Commençons le changement de nom !

**David Kazoo***** : Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

**Wes Marteaux** : Parce-que Cameron est malade.

**Blaine Gel** : Je commence à penser que Cameron est pire que Nick et Jeff.

**Nick Canards** : *gloups*

**Jeff Canards** : *gloups*

**Kurt Fashion** : Canards ? Vraiment ?

**Wes Marteaux** : Oui, pourquoi canards ?

**Jeff Canards** : Parce-que les canards sont sexy.

**Nick Canards** : En fait, je pense que vous les trouverez supermegafoxyawesomehot****

**Blaine Gel **: Hey, ils sont totalement géniaux ! ****

**Kurt Fashion** : *roulement des yeux*

**Rachel Rachel** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

**Mercedes Croquettes** : La chose que tu aimes le plus est… toi ?

**Rachel Rachel** : Oui.

**Noah « Puck » Sexe :** Triste, triste enfant.

**Brittany Santana** : Puck, ton nom est stupide. Santana est ce que je préfère. Je lui ai dit quand on a couché ensemble, hier.

**Santana Insulter Les Gens **: BRITTANY ! Enlève ce commentaire !

**Noah « Puck » Sexe** : Wanky !

**Artie Diriger** : Hawt.

**Artie Diriger** : Attendez… Vous avez couché ensemble hier ?

**Brittany Santana** : Oui :)

**Artie Diriger** : Brittany, on doit parler.

**Noah « Puck » Sexe** : Oooh Brittany. Tu as tout gâché.

**Brittany Santana** : Gâcher quoi ?

**Sam Avatar** : Woah. C'était marrant à lire. Vous êtes fous.

**Mike Danser** : Oooh. Brittany et Santana. Brittana ? Santanny ?

**Brittany Santana** : Brittana.

**Rachel Rachel** : Santanny

**Kurt Fashion** : Brittana.

**Noah « Puck » Sexe** : Je suis trop occupé par la pensée de les imaginer coucher ensemble pour réfléchir.

**Finn COD**, **Mike Danser** et **Sam Avatar** aiment.

**Rachel Rachel** : FINN !

**Tina Twilight** : MIKE !

**Mercedes Croquettes** : SAM !

**Finn COD :** Whoops.

**Mike Danser** : Whoops.

**Sam Avatar** : Whoops.

00000000000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel** : Les gars, on peut changer nos noms maintenant ?

**Wes Montgomery** : Yeah. C'était cool…

**David Thompson** : Un peu bizarre.

**Cameron David** : Mes parents étaient confus…

**Jesse ** : Tu es confus. A propos de ta sexualité.

**Cameron Davis** : Est-ce que c'était une insulte ? Parce-que c'était terrible.

**Kurt Hummel** : Jesse ! Je croyais que je t'avais supprimé !

**Jesse ** : Tu l'as fait. Mais la sécurité de ton compte est pourrie. Je peux tout commenter.

**Kurt Hummel** : Vas-t-en !

**Jesse ** : Tu es juste jaloux pour mon bon look, mon charme et mon charisme.

**Blaine Anderson** : Hey ! Kurt a beaucoup plus de look, de charme et de charisme que n'importe qui !

**Rachel Berry**, **Mercedes Jones** et **13 personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel** : *rougis*

**Kurt Hummel** : Okay. Je l'ai bloqué. Dieu, je hais ce gars.

**Jeff Sterling :** EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN A DIT DRACO MALEFOY ? ****

**Nick Duval** : Donc, Potter ! De retour pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.****

**Cameron Davis** : Peut-être que cette année, tu passeras plus de temps avec des sorciers d'un niveau d'intelligence plus élevé.****

**Wes Montgomery** : Oh, Dieu…

**Kurt Hummel** : Et c'est reparti…

**Nick Duval**: _I kinda wanna be more than friends_,

**Jeff Sterling**: _So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied..._

**Nick Duval**: _Here we go again,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _We're sick like animals,_

**Nick Duval**: _We play pretend, you're just a cannibal,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _And I'm afraid I won't get out alive,_

**Nick Duval**: _No, I won't sleep tonight..._

**Jeff Sterling**: _WO, OH I WANT SOME MORE,_

**Nick Duval**: _WO,OH, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR,_

**Jeff Sterling**: _TAKE A BITE OF MY HEART TONIGHT..._

**Wes Montgomery : **LA FERME !

**Jeff Sterling : ***tombe discrètement*

**Nick Duval**: *Se cache le visage de honte *

**Kurt Hummel**: Woah.

**Blaine Anderson**: Woah est juste.

**Kurt Hummel**: Nick et Jeff sont…

**Blaine Anderson**: devenu calmes ?

**Kurt Hummel**: Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour !

**Blaine Anderson**: Crois moi, moi non plus.

* * *

*Il me semble que COD veut dire Call Of Duty.

**Le mot original est : « adorableness » donc j'ai traduit en adorabilité

***Des Kazoo, c'est ça : 2 . bp . blogspot -N _ - 4SL3eVgw / T5m1kD9TabI / AAAAAAAAAm0 / b - UMvZJXH14 / s1600 / TriciaGillespie - 500 + Miles + with + A + Kazoo . jpg

****Ce sont toutes des références à AVPM/AVPS.

Et la partie que j'ai mis en italique, je ne l'ai pas traduite parce-que c'est un morceau d'une chanson. Animal des Neons Trees, reprise par nos chers Warblers dans l'épisode 2x15.

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews. Le cadre juste en dessous ne mord pas ;) **


	4. Préparation de fête

**Voici le chapitre 4. Un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé, personnellement ! :) Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, toutes vos alerts ou tout vos favoris. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Et, comme mes vacances se terminent petit à petit, les publications se feront moins nombreuses. Mais je vais essayer de me tenir à une publication par semaine, au moins. (le samedi ou le dimanche, à priori). Voili, voilou, je ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à rajouter… Alors bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Artie Abrams **est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Finn Hudson **: Désolé, mec.

0000000000000000

**Brittany ** est passée de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Santana Lopez** aime.

0000000000000000000

**Tina Cohen-Chang** a publié sur le mur de **New Directions** :

Hey les New Directions, mes parents ne sont pas là, je me retrouve donc seule chez moi pour le week-end. Quelques idées de ce que je pourrais faire avant que je meurs d'ennui ? Je pensais à une pyjama-party avec vous les filles (et **Kurt Hummel** :) ) mais si vous avez d'autres idées, proposez-les ! :) xx

**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** et** 4 autres personnes** aiment.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Tes parents ne sont pas là. Tu ne fais pas de pyjama-party, tu fais une fêêêête !

**Finn Hudson**, **Sam Evans **et **1 autre personne **aiment.

**Mercedes Jones**: Yeah mais après nous seront tous bourrés, et personne ne pourra rentrer chez lui et vous pouvez rêver pour que je fasse le conducteur responsable et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un voudrait l'être.

**Finn Hudson**: J'avais une idée…

**Santana Lopez**: Bien, c'est un début.

**Artie Abrams**: Brûûûûles !

**Brittany Pierce**: FEU, FEU, FEU !

**Santana Lopez**: Pas ce genre de brûlement, Britt, chérie.

**Brittany Pierce**: Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui brûles ?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Finn.

**Brittany Pierce**: OH NON ! QUE QUELQU'UN APPELLE LES POMPIERS !

**Santana Lopez**: Tu n'aides pas, Puck.

**Finn Hudson**: Dois-je dire mon idée ou pas ?

**Brittany Pierce**: Tu es VIVANT !

**Finn Hudson**: Oui, je suis vivant.

**Rachel Berry**: Quel est ton idée, Finn ?

**Finn Hudson**: Ok. Donc on fait la fête que Puck avait proposée, mais après on n'a qu'à rester dormir soit chez Kurt et moi, soit chez Tina, comme ça, personne ne devra conduire.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **et **11 autres personnes **aiment.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**: Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en fait.

00000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang** a publié sur le mur de **New Directions** : Donc, c'est décidé. Venez chez moi Vendredi soir (après 8 heures, sinon mes parents seront encore là) et vous restez pour la nuit, donc amenez des affaires pour le lendemain. Et pourriez-vous amener de l'alcool, les gars ? J'en ai un peu mais pas beaucoup. **Kurt Hummel**, tu peux inviter la **Dalton Academy Warblers** ! Commentez si vous venez. xx

**Mercedes Jones**: Je viens.

**Brittany Peirce**: Moi aussiii !

**Blaine Anderson**: Si ça ne déranges pas, alors quelques Warblers et moi sommes d'accord pour venir.

**Kurt Hummel**: Je vais peut-être le regretter, mais je serais là ! :)

**Finn Hudson**: Je viens !

**Rachel Berry**: Contre mon meilleur jugement, moi aussi.

**Sam Evans**: Je serais là.

**Quinn Fabray**: Et moi aussi.

**Artie Abrams**: Pareil. Je viens.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Ca sonne faux. Mais je viendrais.

**Mike Chang**: Yep, je serais là vers 8:30.

**Santana Lopez**: Tu n'as pas à me le demander deux fois ! )

**Nick Duval**: MOI ET **Jeff Sterling** ALLONS ETRE LAAA !

**Wes Montgomery**: Comme moi et **Mr. Bangy.**

**David Thompson**: **Cameron Davis**, **Thad Harwood** et **Trent Nixon **m'ont dit de dire qu'ils seront là mais ils ne veulent pas prendre la peine de se connecter et de le dire d'eux-mêmes.

**Santana Lopez**: Combien d'entre ces sexy garcons sont gays ?

**Blaine Anderson**: Juste moi, Kurt et Cameron.

**Santana Lopez**: Quoi ? C'est beaucoup d'entre vous. Mince.

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Ca va être fun !

000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Sur mon chemin pour aller chez **Tina Cohen Chang** avec **Blaine Anderson**, **Thad Harwood**, **Trent Nixon**, **Wes Montgomery**, **David Thompson**, **Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling **et **Cameron Davis**. Nick et Jeff essayent de manger une lampe.

**Finn Hudson**: Tes amis me font peur.

000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel**: Tina, pourquoi ta route est si occupée ? On a du se garer un peu plus loin et après avoir realiser que les lampes ne sont pas comestibles, Nick et Jeff sont, maintenant, en train de crier : « QUACK ! » à chaque objet/personne qu'ils rencontrent. C'est un peu humiliant.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**: Phhh. Bizarres.

**Sam Evans**: Ca sonne fun, j'imagine…

**Finn Hudson **aime.

**Blaine Anderson**: Sérieusement, vous devriez penser qu'ils sont déjà bourrés.

000000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Il est l'heure de faire la fête ! **Kurt Hummel**, tes amis ont l'air bizarres.

**Blaine Anderson**: Oh, ils sont bizarres.

0000000000000000

**Tina Cohen Chang**: Que la fête commence !

**Mr. Bangy**: Bang Bang BANG !

* * *

**Voili, voilou. Prochain chapitre, la fêêêête ! ) N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir :)**


	5. La fête

**Hello, hello !**

**Alors, premièrement, je m'excuse pour l'immeeeeeense retard que j'ai pris. J'ai été invité plusieurs fois chez des amis le week-end, puis la fin de mon trimestre qui implique plein de boulot et ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps à être traduit en plus. **

**Ensuite, ce chapitre parle de la fête. Juste avant de commencer l'histoire, l'auteur nous précise que : Donc l'AU est depuis Furt, la fête de Rachel n'a jamais existée. Il y a un petit angst dans ce chapitre. Et les couples depuis le début sont : Quinn/Puck ; Sam/Mercedes ; Wes/OC ; David/OC ; Tina/Mike. Brittany et Artie ont rompu dans le dernier chapitre, comme vous avez pu le voir, Finn et Rachel ne sont pas ensemble, Santana est célibataire et le Kurt/Blaine devient légèrement suspicieux ;) **

**Je vous remercie à vous tous qui laissait des reviews, qui mettait l'histoire en favori (ou moi-même) ou en alert (ou moi-même encore une fois). Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir et c'est ça qui m'encourage à continuer la traduction ! **

**Bon, allez, je ne vais pas vous faire tarder plus longtemps... **

**Voici, donc, le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson : **Donc. Nous sommes tous chez **Tina Cohen Chang. **Un gars avec une crête (**Noah "Puck" Puckerman **?) a emmené tellement de bières.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Tina Cohen Chang** et **4 autres personnes **aiment.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman : **Yep, c'est moi. :) Et la bière, c'est cool. J'ai aussi de la vodka dans la voiture. **Sam Evans, **tu viens avec moi pour aller la chercher ?

00000000000

**Wes Montgomery : **Woah. Vous êtes tous allumés. Vraiment. Tsk, tsk, vous ne pouvez pas supporter l'alcool. Heureusement, moi et **Blaine Anderson, **on ne boit pas. On va s'assurer de filmer toutes les choses stupides que vous ferez pour vous les faire regarder demain. Fun, fun, fun, fun ;)

**Blaine Anderson **aime.

**Blaine Anderson : **Wes ! C'est du pure génie. Pure, simple génie. On va les filmer faire leurs choses et leur montrer demain. Mwa ha ha.

**Wes Montgomery : ***ricanement diabolique*

**Mr. Bangy : **Bang bang BANG !

00000000000000

**Blaine Anderson : **Le jeu de la bouteille... Quel jeu de fête original.

**Wes Montgomery : **Ahaaa haaa haaa **Nick Duval **et **Jeff Sterling **viennent juste de s'avoir !

**Blaine Anderson : **Bien, ça va être marrant ;)

**Wes Montgomery : **Et bizarre pour eux.

**Blaine Anderson : **Très bizarre.

**Wes Montgomery : **Ouu pas...

**Blaine Anderson : **Umm... Plus bizarre pour _nous _que quelqu'un d'autre.

**Wes Montgomery : **OHMONDIEU, vont-ils s'arrêter de se lécher le visage ?

**Blaine Anderson : **On ne dirait pas qu'ils vont s'arrêter rapidement... Wes ! Tu enregistres ça ?

**Wes Montgomery : **Oh oui. Bien sûr. Ca va être la première vidéo que je montrerais demain.

**Blaine Anderson : **Bien. Oh dieu ! Est-ce que quelque qu'un pourrait, _s'il vous plaît, _les séparer avant qu'ils commencent à retirer leurs vêtements en plein milieu de la pièce ?

**Wes Montgomery : **Je m'en occupe.

**Blaine Anderson : **Ton marteau les a arrêter. , tu es officiellement le meilleur.

**Wes Montgomery : **Il essaye :) Heureusement, ce jeu est fini maintenant...

00000000000000000

**Wes Montgomery : **Tina est convaincue que de se baigner nu dans sa piscine est une bonne idée. J'en doute fortement.

**Blaine Anderson : **Ca devrait aller...

**Wes Montgomery : **Mec, tu veux juste regarder Kurt !

**Blaine Anderson : **NON ! Ce n'est pas pour ça...

**Wes Montgomery :** Oui, oui. Blaine, tu rougis.

**Wes Montgomery :** Tu n'es pas le seul à regarder, en fait ;)

000000000000000

**Blaine Anderson : **...

**Wes Montgomery :** Mec, je suis désolé.

**Blaine Anderson : ...**

**Wes Montgomery :** Blaine. Il est bourré.

**Blaine Anderson : **...

**Wes Montgomery :** Blaine, parles moi. Déconnecte-toi de Facebook.

**Blaine Anderson : **...

**Wes Montgomery :** Où es-tu passé ? Je ne te trouve pas.

**Blaine Anderson : **...

**Wes Montgomery : **Oh, dieu, Blaine. Tu pleures. Allez. Il est bourré. Ca ne veut rien dire.

**Blaine Anderson : **...

0000000000000000

**Wes Montgomery : **Ca devient fou. Mercedes crie sur toutes les personnes qui passent près d'elle. Tina est juste morte de rire à cause d'elle. Brittany court dans toute la pièce, vêtue seulement d'un soutien-gorge, demandant si quelqu'un a vu le dauphin de Kurt. Finn essaye de danser. Rachel ne fait que chanter. Terriblement, devrais-je rajouter. Puck se prends des shots sur le corps de Quinn. Mike pousse Artie en criant. Nick et Jeff le font dans un coin, sans signe de resurface. Santana et David sont aussi glués ensemble, par leurs lèvres. Et Kurt... On va juste dire que Blaine se prend des verres pour essayer d'aller mieux. Je suis la seule personne encore sobre.

**Mercedes Jones : **VAAAA TE FAIRE FOUUUTRE AVEC TA STUPIDE CHOOOOSE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

**Wes Montgomery :** Elle vient d'insulter . ELLE A INSULTE !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman : **Ahhaaa, tu as appellé ta chose, bangy... hahahaaaa

**Wes Montgomery :** Pour votre information, ce n'est pas une " chose ". C'est un marteau.

**Mr. Bangy : **Bang Bang BANG !

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman : **AAAAH IL PARLE !

0000000000000000000

**Kurt Hummel : **La pire chose, c'est quand tu te réveilles le matin et que tu te rappelles de tout ce qui s'est passé la veille.

**Blaine Anderson : **...

**Jeff Sterling : **Je n'arrive à me rappeller de rien...

**Nick Duval : **Pareil pour moi.

**Wes Montgomery : **Bien, moi et Blaine, on va tous vous rappeller. N'est-ce pas, **Blaine Anderson **?

**Blaine Anderson : **... Pas d'humeur, Wes.

**Wes Montgomery : **Pardon :(

**Quinn Fabray : **Où avez-vous disparu cette nuit ? On arrivait pas à vous retrouver, ni Sam, ni Kurt !

**Santana Lopez : **Wanky.

**Wes Montgomery : **C'est pas le moment, Santana.

000000000000000000

**Mercedes Jones **est passé de " en couple " à " célibataire "

**Kurt Hummel : **Mercedes. Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé !

**Mercedes Jones : **Tu sais quoi, Kurt ? Je ne veux rien entendre.

**Kurt Hummel : **'Cedes, c'était une erreur. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé.

**Mercedes Jones : **Kurt, désolé ne commence même pas à m'atteindre. Finalement, j'étais heureuse. Finalement. Et tu es venu pour me reprendre ce qui me rendait heureuse ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ?

**Mercedes Jones : **Je ne sais pas, Kurt. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as passé toute la soirée à coucher avec mon mec.

**Kurt Hummel :** J'étais bourré. Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Je l'ai juste su quand je me suis réveillé ce matin.

**Mercedes Jones : **Oui, dans une chambre avec Sam. Nu.

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh mon Dieu, Mercedes. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. Peut-on en parler sur le chat ? Tout le monde peut le voir, là.

**Mercedes Jones : ** Pardon, tout le monde peut voir quel salope tu es, Hummel ?

**Kurt Hummel :** Quoi ? J'ai embrassé un mec à cette fête. Et soudainement, je suis une salope ?

**Mercedes Jones :** Tu as fait plus qu'embrasser un garçon.

**Kurt Hummel : **Je sais ce que ça te fait. Mais on n'a pas fait... ça.

**Mercedes Jones : **Alors explique la situation dans laquelle tu t'es trouvé.

**Kurt Hummel :** On s'embrassait. Et il voulait aller plus loin. J'étais bourré. Je l'ai laissé faire. Puis j'ai réalisé de ce que je faisais. J'ai réalisé que j'allais juste perdre ma virginité avec le copain de ma meilleure amie. Donc je lui ai dit d'arrêter. Il s'est énervé. Puis il est passé dans l'alcool. On a pas eu de sexe, okay ?

**Mercedes Jones :** Mais tu as quand même passé toute la soirée à embrasser mon petit ami !

**Kurt Hummel : **Je sais. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

**Mercedes Jones : **Peu importe.

00000000000000

**Sam Evans **a envoyé un Message Privé à **Kurt Hummel **:

Um, c'est bizarre.

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou quelque chose d'autre. J'étais juste... oui. Mais j'étais bourré. Et je me suis réveillé ce matin, et tu étais là et j'étais juste genre : " Qu'est-ce que j'ai putain de fait ? " Mais... je vais juste te dire. Je suis hétéro, Kurt. Hier soir, c'était une erreur. Désolé.

**Kurt Hummel : **

Yeah. Ce serait encore plus bizarre face à face, j'imagine.

C'est ok. En fait, ce ne l'est pas, mais je comprends. On était tout les deux bourrés.

Je sais que tu es hétéro. Il n'y a pas de problème. C'était une erreur alcoolisée, que personne ne mentionnera désormais sauf si on veut que Mercedes commence à crier et à nous frapper. Maintenant, va t'excuser auprès de Mercedes. Elle est dévastée, Sam. Tu l'a trompé. Avec un gars.

**Sam Evans : **

Je vais lui parler maintenant.

0000000000000

**Mercedes Jones** est en couple avec **Finn Hudson. **

**Sam Evans : **Euh, quoi ?

**Rachel Berry : **Ummm... C'est quoi ça ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Et bien, c'est un couple que je n'aurais jamais cru arriver.

**Mercedes Jones :** Va te faire foutre, Kurt. Toi aussi, Sam.

000000000000

**Mercedes Jones **a supprimé **Kurt Hummel **et **Sam Evans **de ses amis Facebook.

000000000000

**Kurt Hummel :** _Last friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, yeah we took too many shots, think we kissed, but I forgot..._

**Brittany Pierce **et **10 autres personnes **aiment.

**Tina Cohen Chang :** _Last Friday night, Yeah, we maxed our credit cards, and got kicked out of the bars, So we hit the boulevard,_

**Sam Evans :** _Last Friday night, we went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark, Then had a menage a trois,_

**Rachel Berry :** _Last Friday night, Yeah, I think we broke the law, always say we're going to stop, whoa-oh woah_

**Santana Lopez : **_This Friday night, do it all again!_

**Kurt Hummel :** En fait, Santana, je ne vais pas le refaire...

**Rachel Berry** et **5 autres personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel **: Combien de toutes ces choses ai-je faite ?

**Rachel Berry :** Bien, Kurt, on a tous danser sur les tables, Blaine a pris trop des verres, après tu as embrassé Sam et apparement, oublié.

**Kurt Hummel :** Oh, je me souviens maintenant.

**Quinn Fabray :** Heureusement, on a pas grillé nos cartes de crédits et on n'est pas allé dans tout les bras.

**Rachel Berry : **Um, on s'est baigné nu dans le noir, je crois.

**Quinn Fabray :** On a fait ça ? Je m'en souviens pas.

**Rachel Berry :** Malheureusement, je m'en souviens.

* * *

**Voili, voilou. Encore désolée pour le retard. Et toujours le même train-train, si y'a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Et les reviews positives et négatives sont acceptées. :)**

**Et aussi, la partie en italique, c'est une partie de la chanson ****Last Friday Night**** de Katy Perry. **

**Voilà, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	6. Devoirs

**Hello, hello ! **

**Me voilà de retour avec ce chapitre 6. **

**Je remercie tous ceux qui aime cette histoire et qui me le font remarquer à travers leurs reviews, leurs alerts et leurs favoris. Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément !**

**Grosse dédicace à Tiny Wubby parce-que je l'aime très fort et qu'elle me supporte toujours autant dans mes histoires. Love uuu !**

**Juste pour rappel, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient à Sweet-Porcelain16, je ne fais que la traduire ! ^^ **

**Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce beau chapitre ! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel : **Ugh. Les devoirs, c'est tellement ENNUYANT !

**Nick Duval **et **Jeff Sterling **aiment.

**Wes Montgomery : **Que fais-tu ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Calcul :(

**Jeff Sterling : **Est-ce que tu veux les réponses ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Uh, oui ? S'il te plaît ?

**Nick Duval : **Voici les bonnes réponses :

**Jeff Sterling : **216, 305, 12.769,

**Nick Duval : **37.111111, 5/6, fonctions inverses,

**Jeff Sterling : **0, 5.2, 25.3 pour cent,

**Nick Duval : **4, et 17.5 Parce-que Bob avait plus de fromage.

**Kurt Hummel : **C'était quoi ça ?

**Jeff Sterling : **Les réponses.

**Kurt Hummel : **Il y en a beaucoup qui ne sont pas exactes.

**Nick Duval : **Kuuuuuuuuuuurt ! Viens jouer avec nous !

**Jeff Sterling : **S'il te plaît ? On joue à Mario Kart...

**Kurt Hummel: **Aussi bizarre que ça le sonne, j'ai actuellement des devoirs de Calcul à terminer.

**Nick Duval: **Mais on vient juste de te donner les réponses !

**Jeff Sterling: **Oui ! Viens jouer avec nous !

**Kurt Hummel: **Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant, beaucoup de ces réponses sont totalement fausses. Bob n'est pas dans mon cahier ! Je ne sais pas qui est Bob ! Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'a pas de fromage.

**000000**

**Kurt Hummel: **Hey, **Blaine Anderson**, tu veux prendre un café ?

**000000**

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine ?...

**000000**

**Kurt Hummel: **Um, je suis désolée, **Blaine Anderson, **qu'ai-je fait ?

**Wes Montgomery **aime

**Wes Montgomery: **Kurt, envoies moi un message, d'accord ?

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay...

**000000000**

**Messages Facebook : **

**Kurt Hummel **a envoyé un message privé à **Wes Montgomery : **

Wes ? Que voulais-tu me dire ?

**Wes Montgomery:**

Okay. Je ne devrais vraiment pas te dire ça, ce n'est pas mon secret.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wes ? Tu me laisses en suspens...

**Wes Montgomery:**

Blaine t'aime bien, Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Et bien, on est amis...

**Wes Montgomery:**

Non, il t'aime, il t'aime. En amour.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery:**

Il est devenu vraiment jaloux quand il vous a vu avec Sam en train de vous roulez des pelles. Je pense qu'il essaye d'oublier ça en prenant ses distances avec toi.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Oh.

**Wes Montgomery:**

Dis autre chose que " Oh ", Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:**

Il m'aime vraiment ? Ce n'est pas une de tes blagues ?

**Wes Montgomery:**

Il me l'a dit lui même. Comment tu sens-tu par rapport à lui ?

**Kurt Hummel:**

Je l'aime aussi.

**Wes Montgomery:**

Alors vas chercher ton mec, Kurt !

**0000000**

**Jeff Sterling: **Ahem. Je voudrais mettre au clair les rumeurs disant que je suis en couple avec **Nick Duval**. On n'est pas ensemble. Nous sommes hétéros. Okay ?

**Nick Duval **aime.

**Cameron Davis: **Et vous croyez qu'on va vraiment croire ça...

**David Thompson, Kurt Hummel **et **7 autres personnes **aiment.

**00000**

**Kurt Hummel **a envoyé un message privé à **Wes Montgomery : **

Je vais parler à Blaine, maintenant. Souhaites moi bonne chance !

* * *

**Voili, voilou, je vous laisse avec ce léger suspens. ;)**

**C'est un chapitre assez court mais assez important pour les évènements qui vont suivre, comme vous pouviez vous en douter. ;) **

**Allez, je vous retrouve à bientôt avec le prochain chapitre ! **

**Et n'oubliez pas les reviews et tout ça, ça ne me gêne pas ;) Aidez-moi à prouver à cette auteur que son histoire est merveilleuse ;) **


	7. Licornes

**Allez, me voilà de retour les amis !**

**Je vous remercie énormément pour toute vos reviews et je vous répondrais bientôt, désolée pour l'énorme retard que je prend par rapport à ça ! **

**Et je vous remercie tous pour vos alerts/favoris par rapport à cette histoire. Vous me donnez encore plus l'envie de traduire cette histoire et c'est pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à vous faire un long suspens. ^^**

**Disclaimer : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Ce qui implique que Glee non plus, de même pour I am Number Four, Harry Potter et AVPM/AVPS. **

**Alors, personnellement, j'adore ce chapitre. Donc j'espère que vous aussi ! **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Nick Duval : **Je peux officiellement vous confirmer que **Blaine Anderson **et **Kurt Hummel **sont en couple.

**Jeff Sterling **et** 50 autres personnes **aiment.

**Jeff Sterling : **Bien, ce n'est pas officiel.

**Nick Duval : **D'après ce qu'on a vu, je pense qu'ils sont ensembles.

**Jeff Sterling : **Nick. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'ils se roulent des pelles qu'ils sont ensembles.

**Wes Montgomery : **Oui, sinon ça voudrait que vous seriez ensemble...

**Jeff Sterling : **Ce n'était qu'une seule fois !

**Nick Duval : **Et on était bourrés !

**Cameron Davis : **Euh les gars ? Est-ce qu'ils vous ont vu ?

**Jeff Sterling : **Non...

**Nick Duval : **Ils étaient trop occupés à essayer de retirer le t-shirt de l'autre. ;)

**Jeff Sterling **et **10 autres personnes **aiment.

**Cameron Davis : **Donc... tu pourrais... peut-être... les filmer ?

**Wes Montgomery : **C'est horrible ! C'est une totale invasion de leur vie privée.

**Jeff Sterling : **Comme si on en avait quelque à faire, Wes ! Tu viens, **Nick Duval **?

**Nick Duval : **Mais bien sûr ;)

**00000**

**Jeff Sterling **a posté une vidéo. **Kurt Hummel **et **Blaine Anderson **ont été tagués.

**30 personnes **aiment.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman : **Vas-y, Hummel !

**Santana Lopez : **Wanky. ;)

**Kurt Hummel : **Ohmondieu, vous n'avez pas filmer ça...

**Nick Duval : **Ohmondieu, si, on l'a fait.

**Quinn Fabray : **C'était chaud.

**Tina Cohen Chang : **Wow. Mercedes est d'accord que c'était supermegafoxyawesomehot, même si elle ne veut pas la regarder.

**Blaine Anderson : **JEFFREY STERLING ! NICHOLAS DUVAL ! Je vais vous descendre et vous tuer.

**Kurt Hummel : **Oh, il va le faire. Il fait sa petite colère ! Je pense qu'il va venir vous chercher et vous tuer avec un marteau. Je vous préviens, juste.

**Blaine Anderson : **Comment tu peux rester aussi calme après cette invasion de notre vie privée, Kurt ?

**Kurt Hummel : **Et bien... Je l'ai regardé. Et ils ont raison. C'était incroyablement chaud.

**Santana Lopez, Nick Duval **et **12 autres personnes **aiment.

**Cameron Davis : **Oh, ferme la et allez baiser.

**Nick Duval **et **Jeff Sterling **aiment.

**Kurt Hummel : **Excuse-moi ?

**Blaine Anderson : ***sourcils suggestifs*****

**Burt Hummel : **Kurt. Je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une autre conversation.

**Kurt Hummel : **Merci, Hermione.

**Wes Montgomery : **Personne ici ne s'appelle Hermione... Je suis confus.

**Kurt Hummel : **Pas de surprises, ici.

**David Thompson **aime.

**Wes Montgomery : **David ! Comment peux-tu ?

**David Thompson : **Bieeen, en dessous du commentaire, il y a un bouton qui dit " Aime ". Si tu cliques dessus, ça montre ainsi que tu apprécies le commentaire.

**Wes Montgomery : **Oh, ha ha.

**00000**

**Kurt Hummel **est en couple avec** Blaine Anderson**

**David Thompson, Wes Montgomery, Mr. Bangy **et **47 autres personnes **aiment.

**Nick Duval : **Je vous l'avais dit.

**00000**

**Jeff Sterling : **regarde _I Am Number Four _avec **Nick Duval **:)

**Nick Duval : **Yay :) La fille dedans ressemble à **Quinn Fabray** !

**Jeff Sterling : **Nick... Ca fait peur...

**Nick Duval : **Jeff... Je crois que le gars avec un tatouage sur sa tête nous poursuit...

**Jeff Sterling : ***s'enfuit*** **EEEEEPPP!

**Nick Duval : **A Pigfarts ! *****Rachète la NASA*****

**Jeff Sterling : **Prends moi avec ! VITE ! LE GARS FLIPPANT AVEC SON TATOUAGE NOUS RATTRAPE !

**Nick Duval : ***envoie des sortilèges derrière nous, comme dans _Harry Potter_*

**Jeff Sterling : **AVADA KEDAVRA, GARS FLIPPANT AVEC LE TATOUAGE ! REGARDE, LA FUSEE QUI DOIT NOUS AMENER A PIGFARTS EST EN VUE !

**Nick Duval : **Oh Non !

**Jeff Sterling : **Quoi ?

**Nick Duval : **Draco est parti sans nous ! On doit voler !

**Jeff Sterling : **Comment ?

**Nick Duval : **_IT'S TIME TO TRUST MY INSTINCTS, CLOSE MY EYES AND LEAP ! IT'S TIME TO TRY, DEFYING GRAVITY !_** ***vole*****

**Jeff Sterling : ***te suit*** **On l'a fait !

**Nick Duval : **ON A OUBLIE CHRIS COLFER !

**Jeff Sterling : **Oh mon Dieu Sorcier ! Comment a-t-on pu oublier le plus supermegafoxyawesomehot mec vivant ?

**Nick Duval : **On l'a laissé au TATOUAGE EFFRAYANT ! Je viens te sauver, Chris Colfer !

**Jeff Sterling : **On est sur Pigfarts. *nous sommes acueillis par Rumbleroar*

**Kurt Hummel : **Vous êtes complètement fous.

**00000**

**Cameron Davis : **J'ai un autre jeu !

**Wes Montgomery : **Uh oh.

**David Thompson :** Oui, pas d'offense, Cam, mais ton dernier jeu était merdique.

** : **Bang Bang BANG!

**Jeff Sterling : **Allez les gars, ça peut être marrant :)

**Nick Duval : **Yeah :) J'y suis :)

**Thad Harwood : **Moi aussi... J'imagine...

**Trent Nixon : **Et moi...

**Cameron Davis : Kurt Hummel, **invite les New Directions encore une fois.

**Kurt Hummel : **Est-ce que j'ai dit que moi-même, j'y étais ?

**Cameron Davis : **Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tout le monde l'est. Même doit jouer.

**Wes Montgomery : **Pas le marteau**. Mr Bangy **ne peut pas jouer.

**Cameron Davis : **Okay. Tout le monde _sauf _le marteau doit jouer. Jurer le !

**Blaine Anderson : **On le jure tous. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que ce jeu ?

**Cameron Davis : **Ca s'appelle le jeu des Licornes.

**Kurt Hummel : **Pourquoi est-ce que je suspecte qu'on a tous accepté de faire quelque chose de ridiculement stupide qui va tous nous humilier et tous nous offenser ?

**Cameron Davis: **Parce-que tu le suspecte, c'est pour ça.

**000000**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez **et **17 autre personnes **ont été invités à cet événement : Le Jeu des Licornes

**00000**

**La page de Le Jeu des Licornes :**

**Info :**

Okay, Warblers et New Directions. C'est** Cameron Davis**, des Warblers. Maintenant, vous avez tous acceptés de jouer à ce jeu sans savoir ce que c'était. C'est un peu stupide de votre part, non ? Je vais vous donner une information, puis une instruction. Après, vous pourrez avoir le reste des règles. Ok ? Bien.

**Info : **C'est une compétition. *Ooooh de la foule*

**Instruction : **Mettez vous avec un partenaire du même sexe. SAUF si votre nom est : **Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez **ou **Brittany Pierce. **(Détecter un couple ? Je le fais.) Si tu es une de ces quatres personnes, alors les couples seront Kurt-Brittany et Blaine-Santana. Okay ? Sinon, choisissez votre partenaire. Dites les moi quand ce sera fait. Amusez vous !

**00000**

**La page de Le Jeu des Licornes a été actualisé :**

**Info :**

Bonjour encore. C'est toujours Cameron ici. Après ce qui m'a été dit, les couples sont les suivant :

Des New Directions :

**Mercedes Jones **et **Tina Cohen Chang,**

**Finn Hudson **et **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman,**

**Sam Evans **et ** Mike Chang**

**Rachel Berry **et** Quinn Fabray**

**Artie Abrams ** s'est disqualité après avoir ce que le jeu était. (Mais vous n'en saurez pas plus...)

Des The Warblers/New Directions :

**Kurt Hummel **et **Brittany Pierce,**

**Blaine Anderson **et **Santana Lopez,**

Des The Warblers :

**Wes Montgomery **et** David Thompson,**

**Nick Duval **et **Jeff Sterling,**

**Thad Harwood **et** Trent Nixon**

Et je ne dois pas jouer. Parce-que je suis le juge.

Prêts pour une autre information ? La compétition va être dur. Mais le prix est génial. Je vous le promet.

**00000000**

**Kurt Hummel :** a peur de ce que **Cameron Davis **prépare.

**Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood **et **1 autre personne **aiment.

**Artie Abrams : **Oh, tu dois l'être.

**Kurt Hummel : **C'est quoi ?

**Artie Abrams : **Je ne peux pas dire :( Cameron m'a menacé de me tuer avec le marteau de Wes si je dois quoi que ce soit :/

**Cameron Davis: **C'est vrai, je l'ai fait. Et je le ferais.

**000000**

**Kurt Hummel **a envoyé un message privé à** Tina Cohen Chang:**

Tina, est-ce que tu peux dire à Mercedes combien je suis vraiment désolée. Encore une fois. S'il te plaît ? Je ne voulais pas m'envoyer avec son copain. C'était un accident. Et aussi que je l'aime. S'il te plaît ?

**Tina Cohen Chang:**

Bien sûr.

**0000000**

**Kurt Hummel **est maintenant ami avec **Mercedes Jones**

**25 personnes **aiment.

**00000000**

**Cameron Davis : **Excités pour le Jeu des Licornes ? Moi, je le suis.

* * *

**Voili, voilou. Alors, franchement, j'adore ce chapitre. Le Niff complètement fou est de retour, les Warblers toujous aussi fous aussi. Et le jeu de Cameron x) Enfin bref, j'adore vraiment.**

**Aussi, la partie en souligné, dit par Nick, c'est _Defying Gravity_****de la comédie musicale, Wicked.**

**Et aussi, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu _I Am Number Four_, je vous le conseille vivement. De même pour _A Verry Potter Musical _et _A Verry Potter Sequel. _Et aussi pour les _Harry Potter. _^^**

**Et d'après les reviews, j'ai pu voir que tout le monde vénérait Wes, maintenant. :p**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :)**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	8. Facebook Official

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Je sais, je sais... J'ai un peu (beaucoup) traîner avant de vous sortir la suite... Je m'en excuse. Vraiment. Beaucoup. **

**En tout cas, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 9. J'espère qu'il vous conviendra !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **a écrit sur la page **New Direction **:

Coucou tout le monde. Cameron dit que le jeu des Licornes se passera Samedi et Dimanche, à Dalton. Combien d'entre vous peuvent venir ? Il m'a dit que si vous ne pouvez pas, vous feriez mieux de prendre toutes vos affaires et de venir quand même. Et apportez un sac de couchage. Aimez ce message si vous venez !

**11 personnes** aiment.

**Kurt Hummel **: Bien. Tout le monde peut venir.

00000

**Mercedes Jones **: Sur la route jusqu'à Dalton pour un " Jeu des Licornes " avec les New Directions.

**Nick Duval**, **Jeff Sterling** et **Cameron Davis **aiment.

00000

**La page de Le Jeu des Licornes a été actualisée : **

**Info :**

Bonjour, Warblers, New Direction. Vous êtes tous présents. Vous pouvez maintenant connaître les règles. Ahem.

Je vais juste dire, vous savez comment l'éducation de Dalton est stricte ? Bien, mes parents sont très riches. Donc si vous gagnez, vous et votre compagnon de jeu gagnerait un prix génial. Oh yeah. Un, proprement dit, prix supermegafoxyawesomehot. *L'audience du jeu : Ooooh !* Bien. Je vais bientôt vous dire les règles. En place, tout le monde.

Donc. Laissez moi vous dire. Vous devez prétendre d'être en couple avec votre partenaire. Et le couple le plus réaliste gagne. Donc agissez tel un couple, et vous gagnerez un prix génial, ok ? Mwa ha ha.

000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman :** C'est quoi ton problème, **Cameron Davis** ? Je ne peux pas faire ça.. Juste.. Non. Ne le prends pas mal, **Finn Hudson**, mais tu n'es pas mon genre.

**16 **personnes aiment.

**Finn Hudson** : J'approuve. Je ne fais pas ça !

**Cameron Davis** : Tu veux un prix génial ou pas ?

00000000

**Mercedes Jones **: Aw, non, pas possible ! Juste non.

0000

**Cameron Davis** : Oh. Et vous devez l'officialiser via Facebook. ;)

0000

**Mercedes Jones** est en couple avec **Tina Cohen Chang**

**Finn Hudson** est en couple avec **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**

**Sam Evans** est en couple avec **Mike Chang**

**Rachel Berry** est en couple avec **Quinn Fabray**

**Kurt Hummel **est en couple avec **Brittany Pierce**

**Blaine Anderson** est en couple avec **Santana Lopez**

**Wes Montgomery** est en couple avec **David Thompson**

**Thad Harwood** est en couple avec **Trent Nixon**

**Nick Duval** est en couple avec **Jeff Sterling**

0000000

**Rachel Berry** : Mes pères viennent juste de me demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose que je devrais leur dire. Juste pour que tout le monde sur Facebook sache : Je ne suis pas lesbienne. Ca fait partie du jeu. Okay ?

0000000

**Cameron Davis** : Bien, commentons les progrès du jeu.

**Couple 1** - Mercedes et Tina se tiennent la main, et Mercedes vient d'embrasser Tina sur la joue.

**Couple 2** - Finn et Puck sont juste assis bizarrement. Puck a son bras autour de Finn, mais ils ont l'air très bizarres.

**Couple 3** - Sam et Mike sont juste assis, assez proches.

**Couple 4** - Rachel et Quinn viennent de s'enlacer, mais là, elles se tiennent la main.

**Couple 5** - Kurt et Brittany s'embrassent, même si on a l'impression que Kurt essaye de faire reculer Brittany.

**Couple 6 **- Blaine et Santana sont juste assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ont l'air très jaloux du couple 5.

**Couple 7 **- Wes et David ont enlacer leurs bras ensemble.

**Couple 8** - Thad et Trent se tiennent la main.

**Couple 9** - Nick and Jeff se tripotent dans un coin.

Donc. Nick et Jeff sont en première place, suivis par Kurt et Brittany, puis Mercedes et Tina.

00000000

**Blaine Anderson **: Je n'aime pas ce jeu.

**Santana Lopez**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** et **Finn Hudson **aiment.

0000000

Cameron Davis : Duh duh duuuuuuuuh ! Après 3 heures de compétition, les gagnants devraient être Nick et Jeff, mais ils sortent ensemble en secret, donc ils auraient du être avec des filles. Ils sont, donc, disqualifiés. Les gagnants sont **Kurt Hummel** et **Brittany Pierce** ! En seconde place, **Mercedes Jones** et **Tina Cohen Chang** et en troisième place, très surprenant, **Finn Hudson** et** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**, qui ont commencé à se tripoter au milieu du jeu. Parce-que moi et Artie les avons forcer mais hey. Bravo les gars. Je vous contacterais pour le prix.

000000

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : Plus. Jamais.

**18** personnes aiment.

00000000000

* * *

**Voilà. Le " Jeu des Licornes " est terminé. :P Un jeu plutôt marrant x)**

**Bon, je profite de cette MAJ pour vous annoncer deux choses. **

**Déjà de 1) Je vous souhaite à tous une joyeuse année 2013 ! (en retard mais chuut..)**

**et de 2) Je suis à la recherche d'un bêta. Veuillez me contactez par MP si vous êtes intéressés. **

**Allez, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)**


	9. L'éclat de la salope

**Bien le bonjour chers amis ! **

**Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée de ce retard si.. conséquent, si énorme ! **

**Et en plus, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuses cette fois ci... :( Pardonnez moi, je vous en prie ! *propose des cookies à tout le monde* **

**Bon, avant de vous laissez lire ce neuvième chapitre, je voudrais faire une petite annonce ! **

**Je vous prie d'accueillir ma bêta, appelée aussi sous le nom de** **MaraudeuuseAlexanne ! *applaudissements de tout le public* **

**C'est donc, maintenant, un travail à deux. Je traduis et elle corrige mes fautes ! (enfin, vous savez comment ça marche.) Tout les honneurs sont pour nous deux, désormais ! **

**Et je voudrais, donc, la remercier pour avoir corrigé mon texte ! **

**Bref, je vous laisse là, je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à rajouter..**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! :)**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** : **Cameron Davis**, je vais te tuer.

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman**,** Finn Hudson** et **Santana Lopez** aiment.

**Cameron Davis** : *visage innocent* Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour pouvoir offenser cher Kurtie d'une telle manière ?

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est plus pour ce que tu n'as pas fait. Et tu sais exactement de quoi je parle. Il n'y a pas de prix.

**Cameron Davis** : Comment peux-tu m'accuser d'une telle chose ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Je ne pensais pas que tu saurais de quoi je t'accuse.

**Nick Duval** : Je suis confus.

**Jeff Sterling** : Moi aussi.

**Nick Duval** : Changons de sujet !

**Jeff Sterling** : Cela sonne comme une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas Nick ?

**Nick Duval** : Bien sûr.

**Jeff Sterling** : I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE,

**Nick Duval** : OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY,

**Jeff Sterling** : WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BITTY WAIST,

**Wes Montgomery** : On en a assez eu pour ça.

**Jeff Sterling** : En fait, non.

**David Thompson** : Chut.

**Nick Duval** : Non.

**Kurt Hummel** : Les gars, pourriez-vous enlevez vos stupides, pathétiques arguments hors de mon statut ?

**Nick Duval** : Dis s'il te plaît.

**Kurt Hummel** : S'il te plaît, va t'en.

**Jeff Sterling** : Hmmm... Pensons à cela pour une seconde.

**Nick Duval** : *en concentration*

**Jeff Sterling** : J'en suis venu à une conclusion. Non.

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh, j'abandonne.

**Nick Duval** : Bien.

**Jeff Sterling** : C'était le but.

000000

**Santana Lopez** : Hier était probablement le pire jour de ma vie.

**Blaine Anderson** aime.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je confirme.

**Jeff Sterling** : Jaloux de Kurt/Brittany, pas vrai ?

**Santana Lopez** : ...Non...

**Blaine Anderson** : En fait, oui. Ce n'est pas un bon sentiment que de voir ton petit-copain en train de rouler des pelles à son ancienne copine.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je suis désolé ! J'ai essayé de la repousser !

**Blaine Anderson** : Je sais, bébé. Ca va.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je t'aime.

**Blaine Anderson** : Je t'aime plus.

**Kurt Hummel** : Pas possible. :)

**Blaine Anderson** : Oh mais si ;)

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : *vomit*

**Santana Lopez** : Taisez-vous avant que je vomisse.

0000000

**Rachel Berry** : Donc, quelle chanson devrais-je chanter aux Régionales ?

**Santana Lopez** : Ferme-la, Berry.

**Finn Hudson** : On ne fait pas des chansons originales encore ?

**Rachel Berry** : Peut-être. Mais je pensais à faire une légère variante de la chanson " Just The Way You Are ".

**Finn Hudson** : Oh ?

**Rachel Berry** : Mmm. Ca ferait quelque chose comme ça :

"And when I smile, (Et quand je souris)

the whole world stops and stares for a while, (le monde entier s'arrête et regarde pour un certain temps)

'coz guys, I'm amazing, (parce-que, les gars, je suis merveilleuse)

Just the Way I am." (Juste de la façon dont je suis)

Vous en pensez quoi ?

**Brittany Pierce **: Je te déteste.

**Santana Lopez** : Je veux vraiment te frapper là.

**Rachel Berry** : Ca mettrait en valeur notre confiance en nous-mêmes !

**Kurt Hummel** : Ou ta vanité !

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : Brûûûûûle !

**Quinn Fabray** : Il n'y a pas moyen que nous fassions cette chanson.

000000

**Blaine Anderson** : Au Lima Bean avec **Kurt Hummel** ;)

**Kurt Hummel**, **Mercedes Jones** et **8 autres** aiment.

**Brittany Pierce** : Wanky.

**Blaine Anderson** : Um.. En quoi c'est 'Wanky'?

**Brittany Pierce** : Je ne sais pas... Santana le dit tout le temps.

**Kurt Hummel** : Ce qu'elle fait.

**Brittany Pierce** : Je suis confuse.

**Kurt Hummel** : Pas étonnant.

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt. Ne soit pas méchant.

**Kurt Hummel** : Pardooon :(

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : Soumis.

**Kurt Hummel** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : Uh... Rien...

**Kurt Hummel** : Noah Puckerman, je vais te tuer. -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : Ah! Pas l'éclat de la salope !

**Kurt Hummel** : -_-

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** : *Se recroqueville face à l'éclat de Kurt la salope*

**Kurt Hummel** : *Sourire satisfait*

**Santana Lopez** : Oh s'il te plaît, ce n'est qu'un éclat d'Internet.

**Blaine Anderson** : Ce n'était pas la chose à dire...

**Kurt Hummel** : -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-

**Santana Lopez** : AHHHH! C'EST UNE ARMEE DE KURT FACHES !

**Kurt Hummel** : Juste un éclat d'Internet, hein ?

00000000

**Jeff Sterling** : Hahaaahaaahaaa. *high fives Nick Duval*

**Nick Duval** aime.

**Nick Duval** : Ahaaahaaahaaa.

**Wes Montgomery** : Quoi..?

**Jeff Sterling** : Oh, rien, Wessy, chéri.

**David Thompson** : 'Wessy chéri' ? Vraiment ?

**Nick Duval** : *Sifflements innocents*

00000000

**Wes Montgomery **: J'AI PERDU MR. BANGY!

**Nick Duval** et **Jeff Sterling** aiment.

**Wes Montgomery **: Nicholas Curt Duval et Jeffery Riker Sterling. Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

**Nick Duval** : Bien sûr que non..

**Jeff Sterling** : Comment peux-tu nous accuser d'une telle chose ?

**Nick Duval** : Quand quelque chose se passe, tu nous accuse toujours, Wesley. Discrimination.

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est parce que c'est souvent vous.

**Jeff Sterling** : Ce n'est pas la question.

**Wes Montgomery** : -_-

**Jeff Sterling **: Ca ne marche que quand Kurt le fait.

**Kurt Hummel** : *Sourire satisfait*

**Wes Montgomery** : Vraiment, où est-il ?

**Nick Duval** : En route vers la Chine.

**Wes Montgomery** : QUOI ?

**Jeff Sterling** : *sifflements innocents*

**Wes Montgomery** : Vous. Avez. Envoyé. Mon. Marteau. EN. CHINE ?

**Jeff Sterling** : C'est ça.

**Wes Montgomery** : Sans aucune nourriture ?

**Nick Duval** : Tu nourris ton marteau ?

**Wes Montgomery** : Bien sûr que je nourris mon bébé. Il ne mange que des raisins, du fromage et du caviar.

**Blaine Anderson** : Bahhh hahhhahhhahh. *rires hystériques*

**Wes Montgomery** : Blaine Darren Anderson. Ca n'aide pas.

**Kurt Hummel** : Comment est-ce que tu connais les deuxièmes prénoms de tout le monde ?

**David Thompson** : Wes sait tout. (Il pleure trop pour te le dire de soi même.)

**Kurt Hummel** : Mais comment ?

**David Thompson **: C'est un ninja.

**Blaine Anderson** : Un ninja qui pleure à cause d'un marteau perdu.

000000

**Mercedes Jones** est célibataire.

**Kurt Hummel** : Aww, tu vas bien ?

**Rachel Berry** : *Câlin virtuel*

**Mercedes Jones** : Je suppose que ça devait arriver, moi et Finn ne sommes jamais allés loin car Finn est encore amoureux de Rachel, et je suis encore amoureuse de... bref, mais ça fait mal quand même, vous savez, parce que je pensais que peut-être on était faits pour être ensemble et peut-être, j'aurais trouvé l'amour quelque part d'autre, comme tout le monde, mais non.

**Kurt Hummel** : Je viens tout de suite avec des Disneys et de la glace.

**Mercedes Jones** : Tu n'as pas un rencard avec Blaine ?

**Kurt Hummel** : Oui, mais amies avant les rencards, non ?

**Mercedes Jones** : *t'envoie un câlin virtuel* Merci Kurt :')

* * *

**Voilà, voilà, ce neuvième chapitre est à présent terminé ! La petite case en dessous ne mords pas, n'hésitez pas à écrire, ça nous fait trop plaisir ! **

**Et je vais essayer de faire vite pour le prochain chapitre.**

**A la prochaine fois pour de nouvelles aventures ! **


End file.
